An Untitled Life
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Cameron has a daughter? Why does she show up at PPTH and how does House react? First House fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written cause I have no life and a serious addiction to Hameron.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was House and Cameron would be together and there'd be the pitter patter of Hameron feet. =D**

iPod speakers blared in a young girl's ears as she walked into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, her converse clad feet dragged across the floor. She stood out in her hip hugging khaki cargo pants and the belly ring that worked as a divider between the pants and her rolling stones shirt. Her auburn hair was swooped up into a bun atop her head, held in place by chopsticks, "Hey. I'm looking for Dr. Allison Cameron." She said as she stopped at the desk.

"Dr. Cameron is in the ER, would you like me to page her?" The secretary asked.

"That'd be great thanks." The girl said, leaning against the counter and snapping her gum.

"Who should I tell her is here?" The secretary asked her as she picked up the phone.

"Her daughter. I'm Isabella Cameron." The girl said with a grin, wondering how that one was going to go over.

"You're Cameron's daughter?" A gruff voice said from behind her, Isabella spun around.

"Yeah and you're the incomparable Doctor House." Isabella said cocking her head to the side.

"I got this." House told the secretary, grabbing Isabella's elbow with his free hand and hobbled off towards the ER, "Seriously, who are you?"

"Isabella Cameron. Is it that hard to believe?" Isabella asked rolling her eyes.

"That Cameron has a kid? No, she's been married before. That she has a kid like you? Yes." House told her and gave her a once over.

"Ever hear that the father donates half the chromosomes. I take after him." She said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you." House said seriously.

"Fine, take me to the ER and I'll prove it." Isabella said and with that the cynical teenager and bitter doctor hobbled off to the ER. They entered the ER and right of way Isabella spotted her mom at the admit desk.

"Yo! Allison Cameron!" Isabella called out and Allison spun around, her blond hair whipping around her face.

"Bella?" Cameron breathed and rushed for her, nearly knocking her daughter off her feet in a bone crushing hug. Isabella hugged her back just as fiercely, "What are you doing here?" Cameron asked as she took Bella's army green duffel off her shoulder.

"Dad sent me here. Said I was too much trouble." Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Why didn't he call me?" Cameron asked her, not noticing House's presence.

"He was too distracted by little Miss New Boobs." Isabella sighed, "He's changed his ways and no longer has room for his rebel rousing daughter."

"Oh. Well... I am glad you're here and I see you've met Dr. House." Cameron sighed and looked at House.

"Cameron I never knew you had offspring." House told her, raising his eye brows.

"Well I am way cooler then the band." Bella quipped.

"We'll have to see about that one." House told the teenager, he wouldn't admit it but Cameron's kid actually seemed cool... and normal, unlike Cameron.

"I've got another two hours Bells, do you want the keys to the house?" Cameron asked her softly, she wished she could leave, but there was no other attending on til five.

"Nah, I can chill out. Dad confiscated the keys to my car when I left. I have no desire to get back on a bus.. ever." Bella declared.

"She can hang out with me in my office." House volunteered before he could stop himself, both Cameron women turned and looked at him.

"Seriously?" They asked simulatneously.

"Ok, now say Redrum." House snarked.

"Well I guess I'll go with Doctor House." Bella decided, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright." Cameron kissed her forehead, "I'll come up as soon as I can kid. Don't let him turn you completely cynical."

"Too late." Bella said and she turned to follow House upstairs.

"Does The Wombat know about you?" House asked as they collected stares getting into the elevator.

"Chase? No. Mom doesn't talk about me or my Dad or pretty much anything that has to do with the past." Bella explained.

"So how old are you?"

"6,205 days old. What about you?" Bella asked and then sighed, "I'm seventeen. My mom's thirty four, you do the math."

"Cameron had you when she was seventeen?" House asked her and was slightly shocked, who knew that Cameron had such a sordid past?

"Yup. My Dad was twenty. Mom was going through what she called her "bad boy age", anyways, she was off to the Ivy Leagues, so my dad raised me." Bella shrugged.

"Do I look like I was looking for your lifetime story?"

"No you looked like you were making sure my parents aren't romantically linked anymore. Relax, House she only has eyes for you. Despite what the Aussie says." Bella said as they stepped off the elevator and walked into the conference room where Foreman, Thirteen, Kutner and Taub sat.

"Mini Cameron, Guys. Guys, Mini Cameron." House said and Bella gave them a nod.

"What?" Foreman was seriously confused.

"Bella Cameron." Isabella said with a smile, "Daughter of the one, the only Allison Cameron."

"SAY WHAT?" Foreman exclaimed.

"Oh pick your jaw up and go do my clinic hours." House said, tossing a lab coat at him. Foreman sighed and left the room.

"Uhm... Hi." Kutner spoke.

"Forgive him, he only speaks moron." House told her and Bella snickered slightly.

"I hear they have a hooked on phonics for that." Bella said and smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure you aren't his kid?" Thirteen asked as Bella took a seat at the table and pulled out her iPod again.

"What are you listening to?" House asked.

"Charlie Darwin by The Low Anthem."

"Infinitely better taste in music then your mother."

"Thanks... I think." Bella said and she turned up her music. She watched House and his team do a Differential for awhile and then pulled out her plastic "geek" glasses and started to re-read "White Oleander".

House tapped her shoulder and she looked up, noticing that the team was gone and off to run tests, she pulled out one of her headphones.

"Spongebob is on." He said simply and went to his office. Bella took this as her que to get up and follow him. She tossed her bag in the corner and sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under her. House was seated on the opposite end, turning on the TV as the Spongebob Theme Song began to play.

Bella honestly had never watched the show, but she liked it. It was mindless entertainment and she had missed it for a long time. She had never really watched cartoons as a kid, she was always with her Dad in his garage, working on cars and listening to Bruce Springsteen albums. She missed how her Dad used to be, he used to love spending time with her and now he only had time for his new wife and her kids. In an instant, long gone was the bad boy, the mechanic who blasted the Boss and drove a 1985 Cherry Red Mustang. Now he wore ties, worked in an office and drove a Suburban.

Bella stood out too much now in the Pottery Barn Family. She wore grunge clothes, listened to indie music and eighties rock, spending too much time working on her old camaro and painting. Her step-mother had thought she was weird, because she declined the scholarship to a private high school and the opportunity to go and buy new clothes at . Isabella Jayde Cameron didn't take handouts or help ups from anybody.

"Hey." Cameron knocked on the door.

"Sssh. Spongebob." House said and gestured to the screen that enraptured the two.

Cameron sighed and entered the office, sitting in the computer chair, watching her daughter, sitting enraptured by House's favorite show. She had hoped the two would get along, but she had never imagined that it would be so sudden.

"Now you may speak." House said and he turned off the TV.

"You ready to go kid?" Cameron asked, "Wanna grab some dinner?"

"Can House come?" Bella asked and looked at the grump.

"It's up to him." Cameron sighed, it'd be rude not to invite him after Bella had blurted that statement out.

"Sure. Free food." House stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"C'mon, you can ride with us. I'll bring you back for your bike." Cameron told him as she linked arms with Bella. Bella breathed in deep, taking in the scent of her mother. She smelled of warm sugar body lotion and Suave Rain shampoo.

"You have a bike?" Bella asked House over her shoulder.

"Yeah." House shrugged, "Honda Fireblade"

"Sweet ride." Bella said, "I've always wanted one of those, but Dad said that Mom had to sign off the papers." Bella glared at her mother.

"Do you know what we call those things in the ER? Donor Cycles." Cameron told her, the idea of her baby on a motorcycle terrified her.

"Ugh. Whatever." Bella said.

"House..." Dr. James Wilson sprinted up to him and then gasped, "It's true!?"

"Yes, Jimmy this is Cameron's bastard offspring."

"House." Cameron said in a warning tone.

"I reiterate, I am way cooler then the band."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't normal post a second chapter so fast, but I love this story and I feel really connected to this. So thanks for the reviews. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. 'Cept Bella.**

"Bella stop." Cameron said, her hand shooting out to rest on Bella's twitching leg, holding it still for a moment.

"Sorry. It's tick, I'll work on it." Bella said, she sat in the corner of a wooden booth. They had decided to be all American tonight and were seated at Sam's Pool Hall. House sat across from them as they all waited for their cheeseburgers and fries.

"Atleast you don't do that hair twirl thing that your mother does." House said as he took a sip of his coke and raised an eye brow in Cameron's direction.

"Shut up House." Cameron replied, unable to resist the urge to kick him under the table, she lift her foot and tapped it against his knee. House's hand reached out and caught her ankle, pulling her foot into his lap, he undid the laces, sliding it off. He began to massage it.

Cameron bit her lip to hide a moan, what the hell was he doing? She knew she should pull her foot away from him, or extend the rest of her leg and kick him in the gut, but it felt too good. The air was thick between them and Cameron sighed, of course her daughter would be sitting right beside her when Greg House decided to make anything resembling a move.

"Uhm... so.... School. I have to get registered." Bella mentioned, trying to play oblivious, when she really knew what was going on and couldn't help but be happy for her mom, just a little bit, the rest of her was thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh, yeah. I'll handle that...." Cameron's voice trailed off as House's pointer finger flicked over the arch of her foot and she bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Whatever." Bella sighed and put her headphones back in. Her iPod had been one gift that she had graciously accepted. She had kept burning up batteries in her old walkman so when her mother offered her the 8 gig nano she jumped at the opportunity to get it. It was now carried with her at all times and was almost always on. Bella turned on ACDC's "TNT" and let the guitar wash over her.

The waitress came with their food and Bella wondered if House was going to clean his hands at all or if he was just going to eat his burger with Cameron's foot 'cooties' all over his hands. House slipped Cameron's shoe back on and picked up his burger.

"Sick." Bella muttered under her breath as she coated her fries with extra salt. Cameron grabbed the salt from her.

"You're gonna put yourself in an early grave with all that salt intake." Cameron chastised her, placing the salt back in the center of the table.

"Only the good die young." Bella justified as she popped a fry into her mouth. Cameron hated that she made jokes like that because she knew just how true that statement was.

"It hasn't killed me yet and we all know I'm a saint." House said trying to lighten the topic as he doused his fries with the iodized salt.

"Saint. You. Those words don't belong in the same sentence." Cameron teased him lightly. House liked this side of Cameron, flirty single mom Cameron was nice to be around.

"Be nice. The man likes Spongebob!" Bella said, as if that made House king in her own little world.

"Riiight." Cameron said as she ate, like everything Bella said somehow made sense.

"What classes were you take at PS 119?" Cameron asked, making a mental note as Bella listed them off.

"Photography, Advance Painting Three, AP English, AP Physics, AP Calc, AP US History and Psychology." Bella listed off, she may have turned down the scholarship to the 'smart' school, but she never stopped challenging herself.

"Wow you're like a girl version of Jimmy Neutron." House said as he polished off the burgers, while the girls pecked at theirs.

"Eh, I try. I had a lot of free time to kill in Philly." Bella replied with a shrug, "And I hate free time."

"Like Mother, Like Daughter." Cameron said and smiled. As different as the two were now, Allison hadn't been that different from Bella at seventeen --and that's what scared her.

"Well she didn't get her taste in music from you." House said, he had once listened to Cameron's iPod because he had forgotten his at home. That was a mistake he never made twice.

"Shut up House." Cameron warned.

"What?" Bella asked, obviously feeling out of the loop.

"Your mother has Jessica Simpson on her iPod." House said and made a disgusted face.

"Are you serious? Mom. I thought we discussed this!" Bella sighed, she had tried to get her mother to listen to her music. She had even downloaded songs for her, lots of things from the Juno soundtrack, Bella's favorite movie.

"Yes we did, and I am sorry, but I'd rather listen to "These Boots Are Made For Walking" than that weird group who sings about being a vampire, anyday." Cameron told Bella patiently.

"The Antsy Pants Mom! And I downloaded you more music than that, I thought you liked Ani DiFranco." Bella sighed and shook her head as she ate her burger.

"You did and I replaced it with the Rent Soundtrack." Cameron explained.

"Ok, I can give you Rent. I am so going through your iTunes and deleting anything by Jessica Simpson or Vanilla Ice." Bella warned.

"Fair enough." Cameron sighed and reminded herself to change the password on her computer.

"You ladies ready to go and get ice cream?" House asked, noticing that their plates were cleared for the most part.

"Oooh ice cream!" Bella said.

"House we just ate a burger the size of Texas!" Cameron followed up.

"Yes and now we want ice cream." House told her, "C'mon my treat."

"Puhleeease Mom!" Bella begged and gave a puppy dog face. House made the face as well, looking slightly more rediculous than the teenage girl.

"Fine." Cameron chuckled at the two of them.

"Yay!" Bella cheered with fake enthusiasm. Cameron took her credit card and went to pay the bill. Bella stood up and slid on her leather bomber jacket, the one article of clothing she would never part with. It fit just right and it smelled like old leather and her ex-boyfriend's Tim McGraw cologne.

*******************************************************************************************

An hour and a half later, the group somehow found themself sitting around the table at Cameron's house, playing a game of life.

"I am so kicking your ass." House told Cameron as he took a sip of his beer. Cameron and House were several beers worse for the wear and Bella chuckled at the inebriated adults. She sipped her sunkist and and merely observed the interaction between the two.

"Whatever..." Cameron said and rested her hand on House's chest, originally intending to shove him, but she forgot what she was doing half way through.

"I'm going to bed." Bella announced and she stood up, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then to even her own surprise, she gave House a quick hug, "Let House crash on the couch or call him a cab." Bella said and then took the keys to her mother's car with her. Not that she thought either of them would drive, but Lord only knows what happens when Cameron gets drunk.

Bella trudged up the stairs to her room, she had stayed here on her visits with her mother, so her room was actually done up to her liking. She grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized "Cougars Volleyball" tee-shirt, heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, pulled her long hair up into a bun, dressing and then falling into bed. She put her iPod in the deck and pushed play. The voices of Zooey Deschanel and M. Ward filling the room softly, she turned off her light and rolled over, dozing off.

An hour later, Bella was awaken to the sounds of Mogwai and a crash in the hall. She climed out of bed and into the dark, stubbing her toe on a book, she opened the door slightly and what she saw shocked her to her very core. House had Cameron pinned up against the wall and was kissing her neck. Bella didn't know what to do, should she let them go and deal with it in the morning or should she stop them from making a potential mistake with what was sure to be an embarassing moment for all involved?

**A/N 2: You tell me, should Cameron and House do the horizontal mombo? BTW I love, love all the bands mentioned in this chapter (yes, yes even Jessica Simpson and Vanilla Ice). You should definitely check them out. Want music recomendations, let me know. I'm a weirdo when it comes to that shit. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hadn't planned on ever updating this story ever again. That being said, my Aunt (Who takes the cake for being my biggest fan) called me today and she said I needed to update this. So I guess, it's off hiatus for now. Not really sure where I'm going with it, should've made notes... so bear with me for a couple of chapters so I can get it back on track :]**

**Dedication: To my Aunt Carla, I love her soooooo much. And to you guys, who left me positive notes when I was going through a big rough patch. I love you. Honest. **

**Disclaimer: I own them not, if I did Hameron would be together and make babies all day long. **

Bella closed her door and backed into her room, she plugged in her headphones and turned up The All American Rejects as loud as it would go. She lay in her bed, letting the sounds of 'It Ends Tonight' pull her into a deep sleep.

--

"Bella!" Cameron pounded on her teenage daughter's door the following morning.

"Huh!?" Bella yelled, pulling out her earbuds.

"Wake up!" Cameron called back.

"God. Why?" Bella groaned, "If the rooster is up, I'm not."

"Isabella!" Cameron opened the door.

"You're grumpy." Bella sighed, throwing back the covers.

"Get dressed." Cameron sighed, her tone lightening. She opened the curtains in Bella's room, the morning light flooded the room and Cameron readjusted her longsleeve green shirt and pulled up her slacks.

"Yes Ma'am." Bella flung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey. Kid." Cameron grabbed her arm.

"Yeah?" Bella yawned.

"I'm glad you're here." Cameron smiled.

"Me too Mom." Bella kissed her cheek and stumbled into the bathroom. Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face, ripping a brush through her long hair, she tossed it up in a messy bun. She changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of shredded jeans and her Spiderman tee. Sliding on a pair of black flip-flops and turning on her iPod, she ran down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Cameron asked, grabbing her bag.

"Where's House?" Bella asked.

"He uh, left early to, uh, go get his bike and run home." Cameron shrugged, sipping her coffee from a to-go mug.

"He left and didn't tell you, huh?" Bella asked, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Cameron nodded, "It's okay. We need to get you registered for school."

"Fun." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I thought you liked school." Cameron asked.

"I like school fine. It's just boring." Bella shrugged.

"Maybe if you'd go to a private school.."

"No. I'm content with public school." Bella followed Cameron out to the car. Bella slid in the passenger seat and immediately plugged her iPod into the stereo, "The Killers, ok?"

"Fine by me. Blast something good." Cameron told her, fastening her seat belt.

"You got it." Bella said and turned on 'Mr Brightside'.

"I love this song." Cameron confessed.

"Like Mother, like daughter." Bella said and bobbed her head to the tune.

"I just can't look, it's killing me and taking control!" Cameron and Bella sung along with the song at the top of their lungs.

--

By noon they had been to three different public schools, each of them wrong for some reason or another. The first one, Bella had put an immediate stop to when she heard they had uniforms, claiming that it violated her civil rights. The second one Cameron had put a stop to when they saw a kid shooting up heroin in the parking lot. The third one they had both immediately said no to when there was a barbershop quartet practicing in the doorway.

"Okay." Cameron parked in front of the fourth school, Martin Van Buren Senior High.

"Fourth times a charm?" Bella asked, hopeful. She climbed out of the car, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. They walked into the beautiful brick building, stopping at the visitor's center.

They met with a guidance counselor who showed them where Bella would take her classes and a list of expectations. Everything with the school seemed kosher, so they signed up. Bella registered for her classes while Cameron filled out the paperwork.

"You'll start tomorrow Miss Cameron, I think you'll be very happy here." The Principal told them as they were leaving.

"Yes Sir. Thank you." Bella nodded her head and followed Cameron out of the schoool.

"That went well." Cameron smiled at her.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, stretching as she sunk into her seat.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Cameron asked.

"I wanna go for a run. I feel the need to stretch." Bella explained.

"You up for company?"

"Definitely."

When they got home, a bike was parked in their driveway and a misanthropic doctor leaned against it. He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly as the girls climbed out of the car. Bella walked right up to him, blue eyes meeting, "You hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Bells. Go inside." Cameron said, "Change and we'll go for a run in a bit."

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes and walked inside.

"What do you want House?" Cameron asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" House asked her, not looking her in the eye.

"No, I do not want to get some lunch." Cameron ran a hand through her hair and paced back and forth in front of him, "Look, House. I have a kid!" Cameron exclaimed, "I can't just have one night stands alright. She needs more stability than that. And for some unknown reason, Bella likes you, hell, she probably even approves of you. She doesn't do that lightly. And she wakes up this morning and you're gone. Okay, and I'm upset and she's my daughter and that weighs heavily on her decision about you and just dammit!"

"Camer.... Allison.." He said softly.

"No. Look, either you are in or you are out." Cameron said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Can... Can I have some time?" House muttered.

"Leave. If you come back, then I'll take it as you're in. If not, you'll just be my former boss who I sometimes consult for." Cameron crossed her arms and stared at her shoes.

"Fine." House replied, kickstarting the bike, he backed out of the driveway and shot off down the road. Bella came out of the house, off the porch and to her mother.

"It's okay." Bella whispered, hugging her mother tightly.

**A/N: Alright, it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer. :] Reviews would be appreciated. What do YOU want to happen? Should House say yes? Should I torture them more? What?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys. This has to be my story that gets the most hits and reviews, but it seems to be the hardest for my to update. I'm sorry for that. Anyways, at least the wait for this chapter wasn't quite as long. BTW. Ya'all should go listen to Iron & Wine. Nuff said. **

**Dedication: To the Lady who called me yesterday and yelled at me to update. Love you Aunt Carla. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I really, truly do NOT own them. **

Bella sat at her desk, organizing her things for school the next day. She wasn't nervous, she just hoped that it went smoothly and that she'd blend in. The sounds of Iron & Wine filled her room and a vanilla scented candle was lit in the corner. It was around seven pm, but the house was quiet. Cameron had fallen asleep on the couch after a dinner of chocolate ice cream and a few episodes of Gilmore Girls.

Bella sighed, running a hand through her dark hair and glancing at her computer screen. She closed the laptop and stood up. She traded the sweats she had put on after her run for a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. Throwing on her shoes and her leather jacket, she walked down the stairs.

"Bells?" Cameron said softly from the couch.

"Hey. It is cool if I run out for a bit?" Bella asked, already grabbing the keys from the table.

"Sure." Cameron nodded, "Don't be gone too long."

"I won't." Bella reassured her.

She wasn't sure if what she was about to do was right. Her mom would probably get mad, House probably wouldn't respond to it, but she had to try. Bella started the car, backed out of the driveway and headed towards Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She rolled the windows down and the night breeze sent a chill down her spine.

"I guess it's not the way you always planned it, looks like you're heading for a crash landing..." Bella sang along with Schuyler Fisk, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, "That's just the way it looks from where I'm standing..."

She pulled in the parking lot as the sun was sinking below the horizon. She parked next to his bike, climbing out. She swung her legs over it and sat; now she waited. It didn't take very long, House hobbled out the door at a quarter til eight o'clock. She took a deep breath and let it out, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"You can't leave like you did." Bella explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not the only one who has been hurt, House." Bella climbed off his bike and leaned against the car, "She's been hurt too. Bad."

"She sent me away." House said, mounting the bike.

"Cause she needed you to fight for it." Bella told him, "Look... House. She needed you to tell her that she was worth it and that you weren't going anywhere. Cause everyone who has ever loved her, left."

"Bella... you don't know--"

"I do know. God, my dad left her. When she was pregnant with me, he left. He came back, but he left." Bella crossed her arms and kicked a stray stone, "Jeff, died. Chase, left. She needed you to break the pattern."

"Isabella..."

"Look, I know about Stacey. I know you've been burnt, but so has she House. She may try to fix the damaged, but so do you. You're a doctor for Christ's sake. You put on that whole numb, pain in the ass facade, but anyone can see you care." Bella shook her head.

"Do you always speak like this to people who sleep with your mother?"

"Ha." Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm going easy on you." She opened her car door, "Look, do what you want. Just don't hurt her anymore than neccessary. If you don't want her like that, then just stay away. For the both of us." Bella slid in the car, turned the engine on and backed out.

--

"I'm home." Bella called, dropping the keys on the table and locking the door. She toed off her shoes and dropped her coat on the floor by the door.

"Kitchen." Cameron called back.

"K." Bella replied and walked into the kitchen, "It looks like Martha Stewart threw up."

"Thanks." Cameron rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron. There was a cake pan with a fully baked chocolate cake on the counter, the timer was half way done on whatever was in the oven and she was mixing the batter for whatever was next.

"You're stressed." Bella hopped on the counter and grabbed the beaters from the mixing bowl, licking the chocolate off one, "You always bake when you're stressed."

"I am not stressed. I have to work a lot this week and I don't want you to starve cause you're too lazy to cook after school." Cameron told her.

"Uh-huh." Bella worked her tongue through the grooves of the beater, "And I'm totally gonna get up the first time my alarm goes off tomorrow."

"Don't be a wiseass." Cameron tossed the damp dish towel at her.

"The truth is the absolute defense." Bella laughed and wiped her mouth off with the towel.

"Uh-huh. Was that the only day you were awake for government?" Cameron teased.

"Duffy is so boring, he's lucky I caught that much." Bella stretched and her back popped.

"Will you stop that?" Cameron asked as she turned the batter, "You're gonna get arthritis."

"Reason 242 for why it sucks to have a doctor as a parent." Bella teased. She slid off the counter and walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a water.

"You nervous about school?"

"Not really. I mean, I've had ten years of practice." Bella said, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting on it backwards.

"How'd I raise such a boy of a daughter?"

"She lived with her mechanic of a father for the vast majority of seventeen years."

"Oh that." Cameron poured the cake mix into a round pan, "Can you get me the rolls from the fridge? I think I am gonna make Monkey Bread next."

"Mom." Bella rolled her eyes, "If I eat all this in a lifetime, I'll be five hundred pounds."

"Too much?"

"Lil bit." Bella chuckled.

"I love you." Cameron kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Bella smiled.

--

Bella lay in her bed at eleven pm. She turned over and over, flipping her pillow to get to the cold side. She buried under covers and then threw them off, then she pulled them back up. She hit her pillows. She turned music on, she turned the music off. It was no use. Sleep wasn't coming.

Giving in, she slipped her hoodie on over her camisole. It was almost as long as her shorts and she crawled out her window. She sat on the roof that covered their porch, looking up at the stars.

"I wish I may, I wish I might..." She breathed, closing her eyes and wishing on the brightest star in the night sky.

Bella heard a motorcycle making it's way down the dark street and her breath caught in her throat. It idled in their blackened driveway and finally the engine cut.

She grinned.

She heared him walk up the sidewalk to the door, a brisk knock and then silence. The door opened and Bella leaned over the edge of the roof so she could watch.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"I....I..." House ran his hand through his hair.

"You, what?" Cameron asked.

"I want this." House admitted.

"You want it, as in for the moment or for the long haul?" Cameron asked, she needed answers before she could let that wall down.

"The long haul." House stepped closer to her.

"House...." She breathed, tilting her head up.

"I want you. I want Bella. The whole package." He whispered.

Bella bit back a cheer as Cameron pulled House's head down to kiss him. Most teenagers would be grossed out at the sight of their mother making out with her former boss, but it took all of Bella's energy not to squeal.

She crawled back in her bedroom window, slipped on her headphones and drifted off to dream land. The world was spinning on it's axis again and super girl could rest.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's a filler. And I'm tireddd. Later FFNET peeps. Please forgive typos/bad grammar, it's late and I only have word pad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm trying to update all my WIPS this week, cause I'm having surgery Friday (26th), nothing major, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass to type for awhile and I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, darnit. **

Bella sat at her lunch table; a tray of half-eaten food sat in front of her. Her iPod was on and a Decemberist song played so loud that kids a table over could hear her. She doodled on the edge of her Physics paper. She sat cross-legged in the hard plastic chair. Her frayed jeans, Converse and 'Invader Zim' shirt sent off a 'Geek' vibe. Her head jerked up when a boy slid into the seat across from her.

Bella watched his mouth move, but couldn't make out the words. She pulled out one ear bud, "Huh?"

"I said, the Decemberists are a good band." He chuckled, unwrapping his turkey sub, "I like The Shins better, but the Decemberist are alright. I like 'Yankee Bayonet'."

"Well, 'Yankee Bayonet' is good, but 'O Valencia' is better. Ever heard it?" Bella asked.

"Nah." He shook his head.

"Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes, "C'mere." She motioned with her finger.

He scooted his chair around the edge of the table and leaned in next to her. She handed him an earbud and he slipped it in his left ear. They sat silently, tapping their feet to the rhythm and chewing methodically on their food. When the song ended, he removed the ear bud and handed it back to her.

"So?" She demanded.

"The Shins are still better." He grinned.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes, "That's like saying The New Pornographers suck."

"That would be blasphemy." He chuckled, "I'm Luke."

"Bella." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"You're new here?"

"Yeah. Just moved here from Philly." Bella explained.

"Nice. Good music scene." Luke nodded, "You need help around school, let me know."

"Who are you? Rand McNally?"

"Rand and McNally were two different people." Luke chuckled.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?" Bella asked, the bell rang and she picked up her tray. Luke followed her to the trashcans, dumping their trays and setting them in the window for food services.

"What's your next class?" Luke asked, turning to walk backwards in front of her.

"AP English." Bella told him, glancing at her schedule, "With Harper."

"That's my class, c'mon, I'll show you." Luke said, taking her wrist and directing her through the crowds of people and up the stairs. They entered a classroom that looked different from the rest that Bella had been in. The cinder block white walls were covered with paintings and posters.

A man was sitting behind the desk, tapping away on the computer. He looked like he had tenured in the past decade; his hair was gray around the edges and his glasses slid down on his nose. He wore a plan white button down shirt and khaki pants with a navy blue tie.

"Mr. Harper, this is the new student, Bella." Luke explained.

"Hello Bella." Mr. Harper turned and shook her hand, "Luke, I trust you've recovered well from dying?"

"Oh yeah." Luke chuckled. When he noticed Bella's confusion, "I got killed last week in our Syntax lesson. Mr. H. was showing us what 'grinding' meant. So he grinded the sword into my chest."

"Nice." Bella chuckled.

"I'm glad you learned something last week, Luke." Mr. Harper chuckled.

"Always, Mr. H., always." Luke turned and went to his seat.

"Here is your Cliff Notes book and a copy of 'The Prince'." Mr. Harper handed it to her, "The lesson plan for the week is on the wipe-off board. And I'll set up a data folder for you."

"Thanks." Bella said, smiling.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Luke?" Mr. Harper guided her to the seat and then went to stand in the front of the class room.

--

The school bell rang at 3:30 and Bella followed the masses out of the front doors. She found a seat on the brickwall that bordered the entrance and waited on her mom to pick her up. Pulling her earbuds out of her pocket, she was just about to turn on her iPod when Luke popped up beside her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, tucking one leg under her.

"You play guitar." Luke said.

"How'd you know that?" Bella asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Calluses." Luke pointed at her hands and then held up his own -his finger tips were callused, "I started playing when I was five, my dad owns a guitar shop."

"Nice." Bella told him, "I got my first acoustic for my fourteenth birthday, but I played around with my Dad's Fender for as long as I can remember."

"Awesome. Awesome." Luke nodded, "So, why'd you leave Philadelphia?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"You don't have to answer." Luke held his hands up in surrender.

"It's fine." Bella sighed, "I was living with my dad.... and now I'm not. I'm living with my mom."

"Oh." Luke said, "That's cool."

"How about you? You're parents still together?" Bella questioned.

"Since the flood." Luke chuckled, "Twenty...seven years now."

"Wow." Bella chuckled, "Any siblings?"

"I have an older sister, Kayla. She's twenty-five." Luke explained, "And a little brother, Austin. He's seven."

"Wow, they spaced you guys out."

"Oh yeah."

Bella's phone viberated in her pocket and she pulled it out, checking her messages. _"Swamped. House is gonna pick you up. Love you."_

_"K. Love you too." _Bella replied.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked.

"Just my mom." Bella shrugged, "She's swamped at work, so her boyfriend is gonna pick me up."

"Fun." Luke added dryly.

"He's actually pretty cool." Bella shrugged, "Better than my dad's new wife."

"Sorry." Luke muttered.

"Not your fault." Bella shrugged.

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a doctor." Bella explained, "Over at Princeton Plainsboro."

"Nice."

A Honda Fireblade pulled to a stop in front of the entrance and Bella slid down off the wall, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "That's my ride."

"Nice. Later Bella."

"See you, Luke." Bella smiled and gave a little wave.

Bella grabbed the extra helmet from the back of the bike and put it on her head, fastening the straps and swinging her leg over the back of the seat. She wrapped her arms around House's waist and the bike sped off.

--

"Who was the guy?" House asked after they parked.

"What do you care?" Bella asked, following him towards the hospital entrance.

"I don't." House shrugged.

"His name is Luke." Bella explained, "We had an argument over the Decemberists versus the Shins at lunch."

"The Shins."

"Guys are cracked." Bella rolled her eyes, "The Decemberists are and forever will be better."

"What grounds?"

"Uhm, Hey, Hi, Hello. Have you heard them!?"

"Yes I have." House grinned, tapping the button for the elevator with his cane, "And the Shins are still better."

"What grounds?" Bella asked, waving her hands violently.

"Better vocals."

"That's like saying you like Chase's voice better than Foreman's, when one has an accent and one doesn't." Bella ran through her hair, "What does my mother see in you?"

"You wound me."

"I try. Hard."

Bella said and lead the way down the hallway to his office. She walked in, collapsing on the couch and pulling out her homework. House walked over to his desk and turned on the TV.

Bella glared at him, "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do." House told her.

"I hate you." Bella let out an exasperated sigh and gathered up her books, "If you need me, I'll be in the stairwell."

--

When Allison Cameron finally got off work, she'd officially been on for sixteen hours. Every bone in her body was protesting as she made her way up the stairs. It was nearing eleven o'clock and she hadn't seen her daughter since six that morning. She pulled open the door to House's office and smiled at the sight.

Bella's school books were stacked neatly on the floor next to the couch and her Converse rested next to them. Bella was stretched out on House's couch, his coat covering her up and her hands tucked under her chin.

"When did she fall asleep?" Cameron asked, walking over to sit on the edge of House's desk.

"Around ten." House looked up from his computer.

"Did she eat?" House nodded, "Is her homework done?"

"Relax. She's fine." House promised.

"Thanks for stepping up today." Cameron smiled, "I appreciate it."

"I meant what I said." House reminded her.

"I know." Cameron leaned in and kissed him.

**A/N: Boom. Chapter five. I know House is terribly OOC in this chapter, but I'm grumpy and nothing was coming out like I wanted it too, but I wanted to post. so there. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Hey dudes, sorry I haven't updated in ages and ages. I am however crashing at my Aunt's house this wknd while she and my uncle go visit some family, so I figure I better knock out this chapter - before she kills me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like, at all.

"Bells, help!" Allison Cameron called from her bedroom. It was Friday night around seven, Bella had been living with her mother for a week and a half. Tonight was Allison's first date with House and Bella was hanging out with Luke for the evening.

"What?" Bella came into the room.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Bella asked indignantly. She had on a pair of vintage jeans, her Chuck Taylor One Stars, and a black tee-shirt. Her dark auburn hair was swept up in it's usual messy bun and black chandelier earrings dangled by her shoulders.

"Aren't you going on a date?" Cameron asked.

"A date? With Luke?" Bella rolled her eyes, "He's just a friend Mom. I hardly even know him. Besides, I'm not interested in dating right now. Andrew ruined guys for me for the foreseeable future."

"Whatever you say." Cameron conceded, "What should I wear tonight?"

"What's wrong with the dress we picked out this morning?" Bella flopped down on Allison's bed, tucking her arms behind her head and crossing her ankles.

"You, I and Lorelai Gilmore all know that morning butt and evening butt are two very different butts." Cameron tossed a shirt at Bella.

Bella let out an exagerated sigh, "Your black flippy skirt and that white poofy blouse."

"You're a genius, kid."

"Tell that to college admission reps for me, will ya?" Bella smiled.

"Bells, you're a worrywart."

"I am not." Bella crossed her arms across her chest, "Anyways, that's a topic for another day. So, should I find a place to crash tonight or are you keeping it G-rated?"

"Isabella!" Cameron exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"Allison." Bella shot back, "Mom, I'm not exactly a fan of opening my door to see you and House re-inacting a porno in the hall."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"I'm serious." Bella sighed.

"You can come home tonight." Cameron sighed.

The door bell rang.

"He's early." Bella glanced at the clock.

"Doesn't he know that seven thirty really means seven forty-five?" Cameron asked.

"Not everyone lives by the Gilmore Girls rule."

The door bell rang again.

"Go answer it." Cameron said, trading her robe for her outfit.

"No way." Bella protested.

"Bella, please." She pleaded, "I swear, I won't ask you to ever do it again."

"Mom! I gotta go. Luke is gonna be waiting for me."

"Well let him in on your way out!"

The door bell rang, yet again.

"Fine!" Bella growled and got off the bed.

"Love you!" Cameron called to her retreating form, "Home by eleven!"

Bella ran down the stairs and through the foyer, opening the door just as Greg House moved to hit the button again. Bella glared at him, "Don't you dare touch that button, Dr. House, I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Well, if the Cameron women knew how to open the door when a guest arrived, I wouldn't have to hit it so many times." House crossed his arms.

"Well, if the good doctor knew that you never show up to a date on time, then we wouldn't be standing in my doorway having this discussion." Bella shot back.

"So, it isn't a morning thing, you're really this annoying at all hours?" House teased.

"Move." Bella demanded.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"None of your business." Bella replied.

"Where are you going?" House asked again, still blocking the doorway.

"Out. With a friend of the male variety. Now move." Bella demanded.

House move to the side, "Have fun."

"You too." Bella moved past him and ran out the door.

****

a/n: next chapter will be the dates. sorry this is short, but I have a sinus infection and my head is ready to explode!


End file.
